


Starbucks love

by fanderismeh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh
Summary: Remy and Emile meet at starbucks.
Relationships: Remile
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Starbucks love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLastDemiWarriorNinjaofFireSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDemiWarriorNinjaofFireSide/gifts), [lavender_static](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_static/gifts), [periwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/gifts), [gapevinenerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapevinenerd/gifts).



> Fun fact!: I actually had to go to official Starbucks© website to help write this story!

"Hello Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you, gurl?" Asked the worked  
"Umm.. can I get a Nuttella Frappuccino? said that customer  
"What size?"  
"Grande."  
"ok. Name?"  
"Emile."  
"Ok a grande Nuttella Frappuccino for Emile." said the worker.  
"Thank you." said Emile  
"No problem, Sister." replied the Worker. "I'm Remy, B.T.W."  
"Oh well thank you Remy.!"

Emile went to go sit at a table .

 _I wonder if he's gay._ he thought. 

Emile reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. On his napkin he wrote: "Ur cute. Can I get your number?"

Remy walked over and handed Emile his coffee. Emile handed him the napkin and left. Remy read the napkin.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Emile came back. He ordered the same thing. Remy wrote "call me." and under that he put his number on Emile's cup. He went and handed the cup to him and winked. Emile smiled and took the cup and left. He checked his cup then texted Remy.

> [ hi Remy! ]


End file.
